Douleur de Nation
by Yu-B
Summary: Je ferme les yeux, c'est plus sûr. Garder les yeux ouverts serait trop risqué...et trop sanguinaire.


**Bonjour/soir. Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic sur Veneziano. Une fic plutôt sombre si l'on regarde bien. J'aime les personnages qui souffrent, désolée d'avoir des goûts étranges. Ah, j'ai mis "poetry", mais je ne sais pas si ça correspond vraiment, vous me direz, sait-on jamais. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ n'a pas changé de maître/créateur.**

* * *

On me dit mignon, adorable, pleurnichard, froussard. Et je ne réfute rien. Moi, Veneziano Vargas, Nation Italienne du Nord, je suis tout ça. Et plus encore. J'aime les _pastas_, j'aime Ludwig, très fort. J'aime les autres et j'aime la paix. J'adore fabriquer mes grands drapeaux blancs, ça me prends un temps fou de choisir le tissu, de vérifier la longueur, de couper puis d'enrouler autour d'un bâton coupé par mes soins. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Ludwig trouvait que je ne me cassais pas la tête, il n'a qu'à les faire lui. Il est marrant!

On me dit doux, paisible, calme, souriant. Je le suis également. On me dit artiste, drôle, italien à cent pour cent, dragueur, là non plus je ne dis pas non. On me dit fragile, sensible et mélancolique. J'ai aimé, très fort, j'aime encore. J'attends aussi. Même si je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais, ça me fait tellement mal. Mais j'aime tout aussi fort Ludwig, et ça rend mes journées plus belles.

Il y a des gens qui me prennent pour un incapable, ce n'est pas faux. England est persuadé, comme Ludwig que je ne survivrais jamais tout seul. Et ne le niez pas, vous en êtes persuadé aussi. Je ne vous en veux pas, je suis du genre faiblard. Mais je sais me protéger, un peu. Turkey a déjà goûté à ma volonté italienne. Il n'est pas né celui qui me forcera à abandonner mes _pastas_ pour de l'épice.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans ma jeunesse, avec Papi Rome. Romano, mon frère que j'adore, fut blessé de ne pas avoir été invité au voyage. Mais j'ai toujours su pourquoi Papi Rome ne l'avait pas emmené avec nous. Romano, quoi qu'il en pense de temps à autre, est la partie Sud, et c'est la plus résistante de l'Italie. C'est lui qui repousse, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si je devais rencontrer ses mafieux. J'implorerai à l'aide, sûrement. Oui, Romano est le plus fort de nous deux. Déjà à l'époque il avait du caractère. C'est pour ça que Papi Rome m'a emmené avec lui. Nous n'avons pas fait que peindre lors de cette période. Il m'apprit beaucoup sur les tactiques militaires, les tactiques politiques et la manière de se défendre. Il avait peur pour moi. Peur que je ne sache pas me débrouiller sans lui. D'une certaine façon il avait raison. Mais d'un autre côté, je crois qu'il m'a sous-estimé. Comme le reste du monde entier.

Je suis Italy du Nord. Firenze fait partit de moi, ainsi que ses villes voisines. J'ai connu la famine, la peur, la maladie et les massacres. J'ai connu la guerre et les révoltes, j'ai connu les sacrifices de milliers d'humains, j'ai du sang sur les mains. Je suis Italy, ne l'oubliez pas. L'héritage de Papi Rome fait partit de moi.

Il y a des moments, quand je seul dans ma capitale, je me promène près des vestiges du passé et je pleure. Je pleure sur les vies réduites en cendre, je pleure pour St Empire Romain Germanique, pour les autres Nations, pour l'Histoire et ses conséquences. Je pleure pour me soulager. Je n'appelle personne à l'aide, j'ai envie de couler. À quoi ça me servirait d'être secouru pour quelque chose qui c'est, hélas, déjà produit?

Je me rappelle de toutes nos erreurs de pays, pour nos volontés, nos désirs, nos espérances, nos folies et nos rires endiablés. Je me rappelle de mes pensées, de mes sensations, du goût sur ma langue et de l'impression sous mes pieds. Je me souviens encore du son mélodieux que fait le sang quand il tombe goutte à goutte sur le sol froid. Je me rappelle toujours de ces nuits sans lune où je dansais sur les champs de bataille, riant à gorge déployée sans parvenir à me retenir, sans avoir l'idée de m'arrêter. Je suis né pour l'art, j'aime la peinture, le dessin, la musique et la danse. J'aime aussi le cinéma et le théâtre. J'aime les comédies et les tragédies. Notre situation de Nation est un vrai drame. Nous sommes enchaînés à des volontés qui ne sont pas les nôtres et nous subissons en silence. Nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos pensées, pas en ce qui concerne l'Histoire. Nos âmes sont plus belles. On aime, on adore, on mourrait pour notre amour, mais on ne peut pas mourir. On disparaît. L'âme humaine brûle, la notre s'envole. Aucun moyen de la retenir, tout s'échappe. Je me suis toujours demandé si l'on souffrait au moment de notre disparition. J'ai connu la souffrance et la guérison, mais j'ignore ce que notre corps peut ressentir au moment fatidique de dire adieu. Et j'aimerai ne jamais résoudre ce mystère. J'aime mieux souffrir et vivre. Même si la seule idée de la torture m'effraie.

J'ai les yeux fermés, je souris et regarde les autres Nations bavarder durant cette réunion. Je m'ennuie un peu, je n'aime pas les longues discussions sérieuses. Mon cerveau n'est pas formaté pour écouter. Je préfère aller jouer au ballon sur la plage. Je suis inconscient. Je suis en bout de table, je peux regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne vois que le ciel, mais c'est déjà si beau, toutes ces couleurs, pas besoin de pinceau pour la nature, elle est déjà parfaite. Il n'y a que notre nature qui a un défaut.

Je songe, pense, rêve, espère, m'endort sans dormir. J'ai les yeux fermés. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

On me dit mignon, adorable, pleurnichard, froussard. Et je ne réfute rien. Moi, Veneziano Vargas, Nation Italienne du Nord, je suis tout ça. Et plus encore.

J'ai suivi Ludwig par amour, mais pas que. Je l'ai suivi avant tout parce que je suis une Nation et que mon peuple commençait à changer de façon de penser. Je l'ai suivi parce que je suis un descendant de l'Antique Rome. J'aime le sang. Je suis sadique, furieux, dément! J'aime savoir que rien ne me résiste, je suis l'Italie. Et même en partie j'adore ma folie meurtrière. Je suis une Nation monstrueuse. J'aime les entendre hurler dans un dernier espoir de prospérer, de revoir la lumière du soleil quand il va se lever et faire disparaître les ténèbres. J'aime le combat, la guerre, l'ordre, je suis féroce! Lion en cage, je dévore qui m'approche de trop près et je crève les yeux à tout ennemi en désaccord. Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et ça me plaît. Luxure, j'aime autant la volupté qu'apporte le sexe que celle qu'apporte l'épée. Je suis toujours attentionné quand il s'agit de bien tuer. Je ne crains qu'une chose, c'est de rater la marche et de devoir descendre de mon piédestal. Je n'aime pas perdre, je n'aime pas être dominé, commandé par un autre, je suis trop fier pour accepter qu'on me réduise à néant. Je préfère exploser en mille morceaux plutôt que devoir être trahi par une de mes troupes, je suis terrible.

Je suis Veneziano Vargas, j'ai tout connu. Tout subi, tout surmonté, et ce n'est pas près de changer. J'ai les yeux ouverts, ainsi va la terreur. Or sombre et sourire glacé.

* * *

Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, terriblement désolé. Pardonnez-moi, oh je vous en prie, pardonnez ma folie. Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard, je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais partis à des millénaires. J'étais partis en arrière. J'étais trop loin dans le passé, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer l'époque où j'avais pieds.

Je rêvais de revoir St Empire Romain Germanique, je rêvais de rendre Ludwig fier de moi, sans comprendre qu'il était autant endormi que moi. Je voulais que mon peuple soit heureux pour ce que j'accomplissais pour lui. Je voulais être Italy.

Oh grâce, pardonnez ma folie. Pardonnez ma condition de Nation, pardonnez aux Nations qui ne peuvent qu'obéir aux désirs des hommes. Pardonnez-nous, nous sommes trop faibles face à nos citoyens. Pardonnez-moi d'être comme ça. J'aimerai fermer les yeux sur toutes ces horreurs.

* * *

On dit plein de choses sur moi. Beaucoup sont exactes, mais il y en une qui est fausse. Je suis tout ce que vous voulez, mais en aucun cas je manque de volonté. Je suis une Nation, souvenez-vous en. Je suis né pour accomplir ce que désire mon peuple, que ce soit bien ou mal. J'ai les yeux fermés mais les oreilles qui traînent. Je sais ce que chacun de vous pense, ce que chacun souhaite. C'est apaisant, calme et reposant. C'est doux. J'entends le vent, le chant des saisons et je dessine les sourires des passants. Je suis heureux. Je suis toujours heureux en temps de paix. Mais je suis Italy, et je ne peux pas ordonner à mon peuple d'être heureux. Je ne fais que suivre, subir et être aux pieds de tous ces hommes et femmes qui font ma population. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je baisse la tête et leur baise les pieds, soumis à mon maître.

Mais je vous en supplie, Peuple. De grâce restez calmes. Cessez de vous battre et de vous chercher querelle, cessez d'apprécier à ce point la vue du sang. De grâce restez calmes et paisibles. De grâce, pour votre Italie.

J'ai les yeux fermés, je profite de mon temps de répit. Je suis entouré des autres Nations, nous profitons tous à notre façon. Nous apprécions.

* * *

Je m'appelle Veneziano Vargas, je suis l'Italie du Nord, descendant de l'Antique Rome, et bien que sage je sais être fou quand mon peuple me l'ordonne. Je sais ne plus réfléchir et partir dans un océan de béatitude et de violence. Mais même si je ris en tranchant des têtes, au fond je n'aime pas ça. Tout ça n'est pas pour moi, je préfère prendre mes pinceaux et cuisiner tranquillement mes _pastas_.

Je suis un lâche, comme grand-frère France l'est également. On nous le répète souvent. Et bien qu'on s'insurge au fond, on sait que c'est vrai. Mais si on se cache et qu'on abandonne vite, c'est pour ne plus souffrir. Oh pas par peur de la disparition ou de la douleur. Nous sommes lâches, voyez-vous car nous refusons de nous faire souffrir de la sorte.

Peuple, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as fais du mal en me rendant dangereux. Détruire m'a fait hurler de plaisir, mais ça m'a fait ensuite hurler de terreur. Ni France, ni moi ne sommes assez forts pour subir une nouvelle fois ta colère, Peuple. Alors je t'en prie, garde ta colère et ta haine pour toi, ne nous l'impose plus. Nous ne le supporterions pas. Je suis déjà si faible, si fragile, si épuisé. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je me sens tomber. Je ne veux pas me relever, je veux rester là, sur le sol. C'est fini. Je ferme les yeux, je vais sans doute disparaître. Tant mieux, tant pis, oh _merda! _J'ai froid. Si froid.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, je me sens tellement bien… Quelle délicieuse sensation, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma juste place, ça faisait si longtemps. Je me relève. Quel jour sommes nous? C'est une date à marquer quelque part…

_14 décembre 1955, l'Italie devient membre de l'ONU._


End file.
